


[Podfic] Meddling Written By Sunryder

by Peckishdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon
Summary: Bilbo should have known better than to sass a Wizard.Because the next afternoon, Gandalf the Grey, the Fire Rider, the sneaky bastard, turned up at Bilbo’s gym with a bundle of Dwarves trailing along behind him.Bilbo Baggins did not scream at Gandalf, because grown Hobbits did not scream at anybody, let alone at a Wizard. But oh, how Bilbo wanted to. Because Bilbo knew full well that between the bulky fellow with the mohawk and the one with the split beard, was Thorin Oakenshield, the Erebor gym leader.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Meddling Written By Sunryder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meddling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775785) by [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder). 



Thank you so much Sunryder for your gracious permission to podfic this fantastic story!

Mediafire Download: [Meddling(Podfic) by Sunryder](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lg13a830he7oi5z/Meddling_by_Sunryder.mp3/file)

Google Drive: [Meddling(Podfic) by Sunryder](https://drive.google.com/file/d/154xqKgrhFDDudj2OVZswbqQvxII5ND0V/view?usp=sharing)

If anybody wants to make cover art for this humble podfic, please feel free!


End file.
